All in the Family
by LucyIntheSkywithWriting123
Summary: A compilation of one-shots/drabbles based around Brittany and Santana and their three children Quinn, Rachel and Blaine. Ages of them and their children range between each story, and all stories can stand alone (for the most part) Prompts welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! After a 4 year hiatus I've decided to briefly come back. So here I am –– back and better than ever (JK still kinda trash, and overworked/broke but you get the idea) ALSO, I've decided to switch some shit up in this place. This "story" will actually be a compilation of one-shots from different ideas because honestly I'm garbage and can't even come up with a story line/subplots and everything that goes into creating a story. Also my track record for updating is pretty SHYT so here we is. Also all the contents in the one-shots will be related (or at least I will try and keep them related –– keep me square everyone) So that's exciting… so without further ado, let me introduce you to my newest work of (still pretty bad) art! Please enjoy this first story about moving? Family? Love? Idk you decide. Also side note: all one shots will be about this same family –– Brittana mom and Quinn, Rachel and Blaine as their little babies! Now…ENJOY!**

 **Also this one-shot is very Brittany-Santana-Quinn heavy…**

* * *

An 11 year old Quinn stands motionless at the bottom of the stairs leading up to her 'new' house. Bundled in her winter clothes, and a duffle bag at her feet; she can hear the whining of her younger sister gently in the background. Quinn's mask of indifference is undoubtedly in place, as she waits for the four other members of her family to join her. As she stands there, she can't help but scrutinize the place she is to call home. The two story, red brick house, having nothing on her thirty-nine story apartment building in downtown Manhattan. The grass in the front yard lightly covered with a blanket of glistening white snow, and a beautifully carved wooden door awaits someone to knock. She takes in the surrounding neighbors, in smaller yet admittedly more welcoming homes, and grazes her hand gently on the railing of the front steps, a slight shiver overtaking her as she rubs the snow between her finger.

She tilts her head to the side, and sizes up her house, moving her line of sight higher to look into what she assumes is her bedroom window. She catches a glimpse of pink that adorns the crown molding on the wall, a slight grimace overtaking her face. _What a cliché color for a girls room_ she thinks. Quinn rubs her hands on her jeans lightly, and then combs her fingers through her long blonde hair, her thoughts floating to her mother's reassurance of a "calmer, more stable life" in Ohio running through her head. Her brows furrow as the realization of a new beginning, in a new town, with new people –– people who may not accept her family moreover –– takes over her mind.

Quinn turns her head to the right, and rolls her eyes. She catches the sight of her younger sister Rachel standing in her hello-kitty backpack and bundled just as tightly as Quinn. A disgruntled "you can't make me" is said loudly by Rachel. With her arms are folded and a glare firmly in place she refuses to move from her spot by the backseat of the car. She watches the scene unfold, slight annoyance etched on her face. Her more outspoken mama kneels in front of an indignant Rachel; she speaks quietly, as her finger gently taps the little girls nose, and she whispers reassurances and a proposed compromise to her youngest daughter. A tactic often used to quell the little brunette into cooperating. Rachel sighs softly, her arms uncrossing and her face evening out. Her mama reaches her hand out to young girl to take, and she does so –– their fingers intertwining through Rachel's little gloved hand.

Santana smiles softly at her little drama queen, bending down to place a soft kiss at the crown of her head. She cheers internally, glad she didn't have to take a more aggressive approach to get her daughter to move. The promise of being able to pick the movie before bed, and four bedtime stories instead of her usual two the perfect negotiation for the 6 year old. On the other side of the car, she watches as Brittany struggles to lift a passed out Blaine from his car seat. The little boy grunting slightly, but relaxing as his head is placed in the crook of his mom's neck. With Rachel's hand in her, she leans down and grabs the duffle bag by her feet. With the bag securely in her hands, she and Rachel walk towards Quinn, her mouth turning down in a frown as she recognizes the look of slight trepidation on her oldest daughters face. She watches as her beautiful green eyes glisten with unshed tears, and her hands fidget in the pockets they rest in. Quinn turns back towards the house, noticing the concerned look on her mamas face. Behind her she can hear her mom Brittany grunt as she juggles a sleeping Blaine and a duffle bag.

As Brittany gathers the last of the bags from the car, she makes sure to hold tightly to the little boy in her arms. She feels soft little puffs hitting between her neck and cheek and she can't help but take a breath and revel in his presence. She turns her head and smiles at her only son, leaning her head gently onto his. Brittany smooths her hand over his hair, and readjusts her grip so as not to drop him on her short walk up to their new house. Using her other hand, she shuts the door to the Prius as quietly as she can, re-shouldering the duffle bag in her free arm. Her gaze falls upon her wife and youngest daughter as they walk hand in hand. The duo reaches the bottom of the stairs where her normally reserved Quinn stands, both hands resting in her pocket, and her head tilted up towards the house. As she walks to the house, she checks to make sure Blaine is still asleep, failing to notice Santana come up in front of her, a beautiful smile on her lips as she silently takes in the view of her wife and baby.

Santana simply admires her exceptionally graceful wife for a moment, before she reaches her hand out and takes the duffle from Brittany's shoulder in effort to relieve her of all that she is carrying. The act startles Brittany from her observance of Blaine. She looks up at Santana, smiles softly, and blows her an air kiss. A quiet "thank you, my love" is uttered by Brittany. Santana grabs the kiss and places it on her lips, both women laugh lightly at the ritual. They continue their walk to the house, Santana taking Brittany's free hand in her own, their fingers intertwining and Santana lovingly running her thumb over the tops of Brittany's smooth skin. When they reach the bottom of the stairs Santana kisses Brittany's hand before letting go to find the keys to their home.

When she notices that everyone is finally ready to go inside, Quinn calmly picks up her bag, and moves up the stairs ignoring the rest of her family behind her. The younger blonde huffs slightly, when she notices that her mama is still looking for the keys, Brittany giving her a pointed look and a silent request to cool it with her attitude. With the keys in her hand, Quinn smiles gratefully ready to be engulfed in warmth, and away from everyone around her. Her current fantasy to curl up in her bed with a good book, a glass of warm tea with honey, and absolute silence. Something she hadn't had the 10 hour journey to Ohio.

Santana toys slightly with the keys, the lock clicking after a few moments. She shoves the door firmly, and opens it all the way. A blast of heat pushes through the entry way as each member of the family walks through. Rachel looks around, her eyes wide as saucers as she admires the stunning chandelier in the foyer, and the high ceilings of their new home. Quinn drops her bag at her feet, and begins to take off her shoes. Throwing them haphazardly by the door. Still avoiding her family, she quickly works to remove all restrictive articles of clothing, so she can make a quick getaway to finally have a moment to herself. With everyone inside Santana shuts the door tacitly, and places her duffle bag by the foyer closet. She breathes in deeply and tilts her head up to get a good look at the room around her. She glances at her three children and her wife and a large smiles graces her face.

"Alright my honey's we're home!" breathing in deeply, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla fills her senses, and the feeling of home permeates her body. She laughs lightly, giving Brittany a sweet peck on the lips, sweeping her hand over Blaine's hair and removing Rachel's winter hat. Her youngest daughter smiles up at her mama, feeling what she thinks is the happiness radiating off of her, she can't help but feel happy too, even if she is still very much put out from having to move. Noticing the stand-offish mood from her sister, Rachel decides to capitalize on the moment and be in the good graces of her mama. She slips her arms around one of her mamas thighs and gives her a tight squeeze. looking up at Santana, her two front teeth missing, she smiles her biggest show smile. She leaves her mama with a kiss on her thigh and then lets go to continue to remove her winter clothes.

Santana reaches down and unzips Rachel's coat, and then kneels down to untie her winter boots. She kisses her cheek lightly, before standing back up and glancing at Quinn. Her smile fades when she observes the blatant sadness in her beautiful daughter eyes. A look she tries hard to hide. She watches as Quinn stands up and removes her boots, before reaching into her backpack and taking out her book. Quinn leaves the foyer, and rushes up the stairs two at a time ready to alleviate herself from the family.

Holding Blaine in her arms, Brittany gently begins to remove his winter jacket. Feeling him stir in her arms, she tenderly shushes him, hoping to lull him back to sleep. He lifts his head off of her shoulder and blearily rubs his face. His sweet brown eyes shining with tired tears, and unfamiliarity. With Rachel at her heels, Santana reaches for Blaine and takes him from Brittany's arms, letting her finally free herself from the confines of winter clothing in the hot house. As Brittany begins to undress, she watches as her oldest daughter –– fully out of her winter gear she left strewn across the floor –– darts from the room, giving no glance behind her to her family.

"Quinn, my dear! I need you to come back and put your clothes away please." Brittany rolls her eyes and waves her hand dismissively, but doesn't bother with a follow up response, deciding to pick her battles at the moment. She moves to start cleaning up the mess, placing her shoes and winter clothes in the foyer closet.

"Mommy, Quinn left a mess." Rachel points to the clothes on the floor, and the shoes misplaced at her spot by Santana's hip. She strokes Blaine's foot, as she waits pointedly for her mom to make Quinn come back to clean up her mess. Something she knows they would get in trouble for had this been any other time. "You always make us put our stuff away at our home in New York." Stomping her little foot in protest. The sound of tears heavily in Rachels statement. Her exhaustion shining through in her droopy lids, and whiny voice.

Santana strokes Rachels hair, as a sleepy Blaine rests his head on Santana's shoulder already falling back into his wonderful dreamland. "Don't worry about Quinn, baby girl. As long as you put your stuff away and are ready for a movie and bedtime then we're all good." Rachel looks up at her mama and opens her mouth to counter. Completely in an overtired disarray by the fact that her sister could get away with this serious offense of being a mess. Brittany smiles at Santana, and moves to grab Rachel before she could go into a long spiel of why the rules should apply to both she and Quinn. She gently lifts the small little girl on her hip, the long day catching up to Rachel as a jaw cracking yawn rips through her body. "So who's ready for bed?"

* * *

Quinn sits cross-legged on her bed, her back pressed up against the headboard and her beloved book _East of Eden_ delicately rests in her hands. The novel overly worn from years of reading and generations of love. Passed down from her great grandma, to her grandma to her mom and then to her. She cherishes the book in her hands. Every so often she'll gently run her fingers over the pages, doing so now as her eyes begin to fall slightly. The events of the whole day coming to fruition, as she feels sleep overrun her body. There's a slight knock at the door, and Quinn jolts from her sleepy stupor, as Brittany sticks her head inside of Quinn's room. A sweet smile plays at her lips as she waits for permission to move fully in. Quinn gives her mom a lazy smirk, having since relaxed from earlier. The peace and quiet giving her the chance to find solace in her conclusively more than 'girly' room. She pats her bed gently, Brittany gratefully taking the invitation to sit down and talk to her oldest girl. "How are you settling in, my love?"

Brittany strokes Quinn's beautiful blonde locks, and reaches over to grab the brush that sits on the nightstand. She scoots next to Quinn, and up against the headboard. Quinn moving in-between her legs to sit with her back to her mom's front. Brittany starts to brush her hair, the silence engulfing the two blondes. "You've been such a trooper this whole move. I'm so proud of you."

The movements of the brush through silky hair cause a delay in Quinn's response, the calming motion almost putting her to bed. Quinn bends her head down towards her chest, slightly uncomfortable with the praise, but, nevertheless, glad to hear it. "Thank you mommy. It's been hard, but I'm happy we get to be closer to abuela especially with everything she's going through. Abuelo too." She says softly.

"You know how much this has meant to you mama, and I know it feels like the rug has been pulled out from under you" She places the brush back down on the nightstand. Quinn leans back against her mom fully and Brittany wraps her arms around her daughter, placing a kiss on the back of her head. "But I promise when things settle down everyone will find their footing. It won't feel this out of place forever."

Quinn nods her head slightly, turning over in her mom's arms to give her a real hug. Brittany reciprocates just as strongly, hoping to pour all of the love she feels for her baby into that hug. Brittany moves to get off the bed, tenderly placing Quinn's down onto the pillow pulling the comforter up to her neck to tuck her in. Quinn adjusts herself between the covers to look up at her mom. Her eyes falling shut and her hand grasping the blankets covering her. Brittany places a kiss on the young blondes head, lingering a little longer than normal. She moves to leave the room and let her daughter sleep, turning off the bedside lamp as she goes.

"Mommy?" Brittany looks at her daughter, the soft word that falls from her almost asleep little girl melting her heart. She smiles softly at Quinn.

"Yes, my sweet girl?" She answers just as quietly, turning back towards Quinn to give her, her full attention.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" The usually guarded girl sounding much younger than her eleven years of age.

"Of course. Anything to help you settle in." She moves to lie down behind Quinn, spooning her oldest daughter. "Do you want to sleep with me and mama tonight? It might be a full bed, but if it's something that will make you feel a little better you're more than welcome too."

Quinn shakes her head no, but scooches back further so her back is pressed tightly to her mom's front, reveling in the feeling of closeness and safety she gets every time her mom holds her. Brittany tightens her arm around Quinn, resting her cheek in her free hand. She looks down at her most reserved child, her brows furrowing slightly, wondering how much her oldest is currently bottling in.

* * *

It doesn't take long before Quinn drifts off into a semi-restful sleep, the arms of her mom providing the comfort she needs so be able to feel at ease her first night in a new home. When she realizes that Quinn is asleep, Brittany gently extracts herself from the young girl. Admiring the way in which Quinn looks so peaceful as she rests, and just how beautiful her daughter really is. She tip-toes to the door, and closes it as quietly as she can behind her. With her head down, she doesn't notice a pajama clad Santana in front of her with a freshly bathed, towel covered Blaine in her arms.

"Is everything ok? You were in there for a while." Brittany startles at the question, her mouth forming into a smile when her exhausted brain registers the voice. She looks Santana in her beautiful brown eyes and observes the slight frown on her brows, and the look of concern on her face.

"Quinn just needed a little reassurance. She'll be fine. Nothing I couldn't handle." She places a kiss on Santana's lips. "Need any help with my sweet little man?" At his nickname Blaine lifts his head from Santana's shoulder. His long, damp hair covering his eyes slightly. Eyes that had recently been crying, his cheeks stained with tears, and the whites of his eyes bloodshot.

"If you could find his beloved airplane PJ's, that would make my world. I promised if he took a bath and brushed his teeth he could wear his favorite PJ's." Brittany nods empathetically, and Santana smiles gratefully at her wife. Brittany ruffles Blaine's hair gently, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "They should be in the duffle bag with the rest of Rachels clothes, but honestly at this point I don't know where anything is." She strokes Blaine's back slowly, hoping to ease him back into a quiet slumber.

"On it! Also, where is my littlest drama queen? I've barely heard a peep from her all night. Unusual." Brittany looks around her, looking down the stairs to see if Rachel is lurking in the living room.

"She's currently asleep in our bed. Bath time knocked her out. We couldn't even get through the first book, let alone a movie." Santana moves to open the door to their room, looking back at Brittany and smiles again, Brittany returning it tiredly.

"I'll be right back with the PJ's. Anything I can get you before I lock up?" Brittany asks. Making her way down the steps to the living room.

"I think I'm good for now. Thank you though. I may be asleep before you even come back." Santana laughs lightly, before entering the room, Blaine whining tiredly ready to be tucked in.

* * *

Santana turns gently on her side, extra careful not to wake the two guest in-between her and Brittany. On her chest, Blaine shifts slightly. Soft suckling noises coming from the thumb placed in his mouth, a habit both moms were trying tirelessly to break. Santana squints into the darkness, trying to make-out Brittany's silhouette. She sniffles lightly, and swipes her hand across her eyes. "Britt, are you awake?" She looks over Brittany's shoulder at the alarm clock placed on the nightstand. Barely able to make out the 11:58 PM without her glasses on and her sight blurry with tears on the verge of falling.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about everything." She turns slowly to her right to face Santana, she moves Rachel onto her side, Brittany holding Rachel close to her chest. She gently strokes her thumb over the skin of Rachel's soft arm, and places a kiss to the back of her head. "How are you holding up?" Brittany reaches out to caress Santana's cheek, brushing a single tear away.

Santana sighs deeply, looking for the right words. She opens her mouth a few time, trying to think of a way to summarize her muddled thoughts. "I'm scared. Which you know isn't something I would normally admit, but at this point I don't know what else to feel." Santana looks up to the ceiling in a failed attempt to stop the torrent of tears rushing down her face. Brittany brushes each one away, wanting nothing more than to take Santana into her arms and hold her. To take her pain away and to reassure her that she is there and she's isn't going through any of it alone. "Or I don't even know if scared is the right word. I feel hopeless, I'm tired, nervous, confused, my brain is in turmoil. It all just feels so impossible. Britt, I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

"You know how the grieving process works, baby. It's not linear. I can't tell you what to do, but I can be there to comfort you, or maybe even give you some tough love. Whatever you need from me I'll be more than happy to give you." Brittany reaches across Rachel and takes Santana's hand in her own. She brings it up to her lips, kissing her hand with the utmost care. She squeezes Santana's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I will be with you every step of the way. You're not going through anything alone. You're allowed to feel whatever you want, and everything you feel –– anger, sadness, any sort of grieving –– is okay." She moves her hand back up to Santana's cheek wiping away the tears silently cascading down her face. She moves her hand back to intertwining with Santana's, trying her hardest to comfort her with the distance in the bed.

Santana takes a deep breath and chuckles humorlessly. "He's not even dead yet, and I'm already grieving his loss. How does that even work? But you know what the worst part is, is when I walked through the door earlier today, I forgot he was even dying. I basically skipped over the reason we're back in Ohio. The reason we dropped everything, and essentially decimated our children's lives, and honestly I was just happy to be back. I mean what kind of monster thinks like that." She moves her hand out from Brittany's to wipe her never-ending tears. With each swipe of her hand, 10 fall in their place. She sighs gently, and shakes her head trying to physically ride her mind of all her swirling thoughts.

Brittany looks at Santana incredulously in the pitch black. Wondering how in the world her superwoman of a wife could think she ruined their children's live. "First of all, you didn't ruin or decimate anyone's lives. The kids understand. We talked to them, and they love you more than anyone on the planet. All they want is for you to be ok, and to be content. They'll get over the move once everyone finds their footing. First of all point B: we're moving back in 6 months, if _we_ could survive Ohio for 18 years, I think the kids can make it 6 months." She smiles into the darkness. Santana returning it half way, still not convinced she didn't put the lives of her precious children into jeopardy.

"And second of all, being happy to be back, and finding a second of complete solace doesn't mean that you're a monster. It means you're human. You had a human reaction to an important moment in your life. To be completely honest, I felt the same way. I forgot why we came here, and I felt slightly giddy at being home again. You can never help how you feel, and you shouldn't have too." Brittany slowly sits up in the bed, Santana mimicking her actions. "Let's go downstairs. I'll make some tea, you can wash your face, and then we can cuddle for a little bit without two little people between us."

Brittany moves to get out of bed, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and reaching to the bed post to grab her robe. Santana places a kiss to the back of Blaine's head, and she reaches over Blaine ever so gently to kiss Rachel on her forehead. As she does, she whispers words of love and praise to her children. The words laced with slight guilt, and her eyebrows creased. She moves away from the bed, putting her feet into the slippers and cleaning her face with the backs of her hand.

Santana waits by the door with her hand out for Brittany to take. Dried tear tracks linger on her face, but her eyes are shinning lightly. Still mulling over the words and advice Brittany had just given her. Before reaching Santana, Brittany places pillows at the side of the bed, and powers on the baby monitors. With a baby monitor in one hand, Brittany takes Santana other hand in her own, running her thumbs in smooth circles. She places a soft lingering kiss on Santana's lips, moving her hand under Santana's tank-top to stroke the soft-skin of her waist. She releases Santana's lips, placing another quick peck on her lips, and then putting two sweet kisses on her cheeks. They leave the room, and Santana shuts the door behind her, leaving a crack for the light to shine through.

* * *

Sitting on the couch under a fleece blanket, Brittany puts her arm around Santana, skootching her closer to her side. Santana rests her head in the crook of Brittany's neck reveling in the closeness and the warmth Brittany readily provided. She sighs quietly, her thoughts the loudest sound in the silent living room.

Santana lifts her head from Brittany's shoulder, scooting away from her slightly to look her in the eyes. "What time do the mover come tomorrow? I want to get the kids settled in as soon as possible. It's already my fault we're in the position." She looks away from Brittany, and sits up fully. She shakes her head, almost as though she is entering her own world. She continues her rant, her eyes moving around wildly as she mentally runs through a list of everything that needs to get done. "Britt, maybe I should've come alone. Taken weekend trips up here instead of uprooting our whole family. I feel like this was a bad idea. I've inconvenienced you, and ––"

Brittany takes Santana's head in her hands, turning it to face her. The words die on Santana's lips as she looks at the love and reassurance that burns so brightly in Brittany's eyes. "Santana, I know it's hard. Hardest thing in the world, maybe. But please, please try and relax with the guilt. It's obviously much easier said than done, but you have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about." She strokes Santana's cheeks with her thumbs. Santana bows her head, her chin reaching her chest as even more guilt floods her body. Brittany lifts her head, fully cupping her face and looks Santana directly in the eyes. She says with as much love and support as she can "If I felt like this was a bad idea in any respect, if _you_ truly felt like this wasn't the best thing for our family than this wouldn't be happening. We have everything planned, now we need to let go and take all that life is _oh so gratefully_ going to give us head-on. There isn't anything the two of us can't face." Santana scans her face for any sign of false confidence, and finds none. Her shoulders sag considerably, and she takes a deep calming breath. Trying to let Brittany's words sink in.

She knows that she will always have her children's best interest in mind. And Brittany is right, if she didn't 100 percent believe that this wasn't the best thing for her family, then it never would've happened. But it's hard to be even slightly selfish, when you want to give your whole world to the people around you.

She moves back to her original position, melding her body closer to Brittany's and putting her head on her chest, right above her breast. She lifts her head gently from her position and places a kiss under Brittany's chin. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." She moves her head up to Brittany's shoulder and whispers in her ear "Thank you for always untying my knots."

Brittany turns her head to the side, to look Santana in the eye, giving her a wink, before place a chaste kiss on her lips, and a peck on her forehead. Santana moves off of Brittany again, and gives her a sly smile, in attempt to change the course of conversation. "Britt, we're gonna need more than these –– while always amazing –– teasing, innocent kisses. I wants and I needs to get my mack on." A full-blown smile makes its way to Santana's lips and her nose scrunches up as her eyes get squinty with genuine contentment. Brittany chuckles quietly, and reaches out from under the blankets and takes Santana's tank top straps into her hands, effectively tugging her closer.

"Oh, getting dominant are we? I approve." Santana moves in, her lips meeting Brittany's, the blanket falling to the wayside. She moves to untie Brittany's rob, hoping to get her hands on the perky set of boobs that sit so lovingly on Brittany's chest. Caught up in their musings, they both miss the sound of a soft pitter patter of feet moving down the stairs. Santana caught up in groping Brittany, half-way on her lap; straddled and grinding down into Brittany's leg. While Brittany lightly massages the lower part of her back, her hands making their way down to her favorite destination of Santana's ass.

"Ugh, isn't that what you have a _bedroom_ for?" Quinn enters the living room. Her hair –– while usually the neatest out of the family of five–– a wild mess atop her head. Her green eyes squinted, as she adjusts them to the light. She rubs her hands up and down her arm to help stave off the chill of the cold winter outside. She looks over at Brittany and Santana pointedly, her mouth curving into the small smile as she recognizes the look of complete surprise on her moms' faces.

"Oh Jesus, Quinn, we didn't hear you come down the stairs." Santana moves to stand up but before she can, Quinn moves the blanket down further so she can climb in-between her moms'. She snuggles into Santana's side, moving Brittany's hand to her stomach to hold her. Brittany moves in closer, placing one last teasing peck on Santana's lips and a chaste kiss on Quinn's head.

"Is everything ok, my sweet girl? Why are you awake?" Brittany snuggles in closer, waiting for a response from Quinn. She looks up at Santana who has a look of grave concern on her face.

"Yeah, um. No, I'm fine. I just um, I woke up and it's fine. I don't know. I'm fine. I'm just tired I guess. It's been a long day… and I think I wanted a hug" The last part whispered very shyly to her moms'. Now that she's in the comfort of her moms' arms, embarrassment seeps into her body. Her cheeks down to her neck turn a light shade of red, as she hides her face in Santana's shoulder. The feeling of vulnerability always unnerving to the newly turned 11 year old.

"Of course. We'll always be here to offer you a hug, but are you sure that everything's ok?" Santana tries her hardest to keep the worry out of her voice. The previous guilt from earlier hitting in waves as she realizes her eldest is struggling with something. Whether it be normal pre-teen emotions, or something on a much grander scale, Santana can't help but feel if they hadn't moved she wouldn't be needed the extra comfort. Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's waist, as Brittany moves the blanket up further between the three of them.

"No, yeah I promise everything is fine." She looks up at Santana and smiles, turning her head to Brittany to give her the same look. She tries her hardest through her face to convince her parents she's fine, or at least going to try and be. Unsure if the smile ––that didn't reach her eyes–– was enough to sway them otherwise. "It was just a bit weird to wake up in a different room. I don't know. I got a little nervous or something."

Santana looks over the top of Quinn's head, her eyes shining again with unshed tears. Brittany gives her a silent warning to attempt to keep it together, and try and not further upset Quinn. Santana looks down at Quinn, and sniffles to pull the tears back in. "That's ok baby. We didn't expect you to have a perfect night. We were just gonna head back up to bed. Do you want one of us to stay with you tonight?" Santana strokes Quinn hair, patting it down gently. Her fingers lovingly brushing through Quinn's beautiful soft locks.

"Or you can come cuddle in the big bed with us? Whatever you want." Quinn turns her head to look at Brittany. She gives her a contemplative look, weighing her options. She figures sleeping with everyone in the big-bed is less childish than having one of her mom's sleep with her for the night. She can also make out the old tears and the slightly puffy eyes of her mama. Hoping that staying with her for the night would help make her feel a little better. She looks back up at her mama, and kisses her cheek gently.

"I'll sleep with you guys tonight. Just keep Rachel away from me please. She likes to snore." She gives her moms' a smirk and goes to hug Santana again. Santana laughs at the truest fact about their youngest daughter. Brittany lightly bumps Quinn's shoulder, not verbally disagreeing with her fellow blonde.

"You're telling me. It's mostly the reason we're still awake." Santana moves to stand up, grabbing Brittany's robe from the ground and handing it to her.

"What's the other reasons you're still awake?" Quinn ask inquisitively. The key word "mostly" peaking Quinn's natural curiousness. Santana begins to fold the blanket, giving Brittany the opportunity to answer. Her wife having a better track record of giving just enough information to quell the inquiring mind, but keeping the information relatively kid-friendly.

"Mama and I were talking about the move, and about our favorite people in the world." She gives Quinn a cheeky smile, reaching her hand out to help her up from the couch.

"What about us?" Quinn look up to Brittany who is about a head taller than her. Brittany wraps her arms around Quinn's shoulders and gives her a squeeze. Quinn moving her arm around Brittany's waist to give her a side hug, leaning her head on Brittany's side.

"Just hoping to find things to help everyone get settled. Maybe tomorrow we can take a trip to the local mall. Pick out something fun to buy. Spend the day as a family before we head to the hospital." Brittany looks up at Santana who is wearing an adoring smile. Her eyes relaying the happiness she feels having her whole family so close by, even under the circumstances in which they're in Ohio for. "What do you say mama? A family fun-day? Me, you, and the world's best children?" Santana laughs gently, moving towards the stairs to the upstairs portion of the house.

"I think that sounds perfect." She looks behind her and Brittany and Quinn trail in the back. Brittany turning off the lights in the living room, Quinn holding on to her hand.

"Do you think we can leave Rachel at home?" Quinn asks seriously, her face betraying her amusement in making fun of her younger, more boisterous sister.

"Not a chance." Brittany kisses the top of Quinn's head. Santana already at the top of the stairs and making her way to their bedroom. "Also Quinn; please try and be nice to her. I know she can be… _exuberant_ to say the least." She lets out a low laugh at the word. Exuberant was one word to describe Rachel. Brittany continues "and you're the complete opposite, but she looks up to you. I know it hurts her feelings when you ignore her, or even make her feel bad––"

"Mommy, can we save the 'be a more considerate sister' lecture for tomorrow. It's late." Quinn wrenches her hand from her mom's grasp, and moves to walk up the stairs. Trying to effectively shut down the current conversation.

"Lucy Quinn, I don't know who you think you're talking too." Brittany moves up the stair, turning Quinn gently to face her. Quinn looks up at her mom, her eyebrows furrowed deeply, a look of remorse plastered on her face. She knows she can be a better sister, but sometimes it hard when someone like Rachel –– who demands so much attention–– is who you're sisters with. "All I'm saying is, you're such a smart girl, with a kind heart. Let your sister see some of that. You basically hang the moon and the stars for her."

Quinn sighs, but concedes. "I'll try harder. She's just… a lot of person, in such a small body." With a light chuckle, Brittany hits the last step, Quinn right up behind her. Quinn takes her mom's hand again, Brittany bringing their joined hands up to her lips to kiss.

"I know baby, but she's pretty awesome. I know you secretly think so." Brittany and Quinn enter the bedroom as quietly as they can. Santana already asleep with a little Blaine resting on her chest and Rachel curled up to Santana side. A slight snore coming from Rachel and soft suckling coming from Blaine. Quinn scoots in on the left side of bed and moves close to Rachel. Brittany moves in behind Quinn on the further most part of the bed, shifting to her side to hold Quinn from behind. She blows one last kiss to Santana before they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! You're reading this note which means you've made it to the end of this story! I need a little help… to all who take their time to review this (all the love and thanks to you) please let me know if 1. I should make this a two shot and go further in depth or 2. If I should leave it up to the reader as to a couple of loose ends that I struggled to bring together. –– Also if you want to see something written, send me a prompt! I will gladly try and do it! I have limited ideas so anything and everything is welcomed. Finally, this took me about a month to write because A. I'm horribly slow when it comes to writing and b. I try to be as meticulous as possible to soooo, for future prompts it may take some time. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and leave a review letting me know what you want to see next/what else I should add to this current one-shot! Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I am back and I've made the executive decision to add on to this one shot. Which is now a two-shot because there is a second chapter (funny how that's works lol). Anyways… please enjoy what I hope is the last chapter to this verse and ties up all the loose ends/leaves little to the imagination.**

* * *

Santana sits in the uncomfortable hospital chair waiting for Brittany. She readjusts herself in the seat – trying to alleviate some of her physical discomfort – and swirls the cold bland coffee in her other hand. She looks up when she hears the sound of chatter coming from the doors. Blaine perched in Brittany's arms, a wide smile on his face as he tries to sing along with Rachel. Their youngest daughter singing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. _The Wizard of Oz_ her current favorite obsession, though it tended to change daily. Trailing behind Brittany is Quinn, her head down, as she tries to silently disassociate herself from her family. Her attempts almost working as her mom is pre-occupied with her two younger siblings.

"Blaine that isn't right. From the top everyone." Rachel exclaims loudly. The other patrons in the room looking at her rather amused. Some offering Rachel a look of annoyance as she starts her song from the beginning.

"Alright Rachel, it's time to take a breath." With Blaine still in her arms, Brittany kneels down in front of her little brunette. Hoping that getting down on her level will encourage Rachel to listen to her. "Remember how we talked about the hospital being a place where we need to try and be especially quiet?" Behind her Quinn rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, knowing just how hard being quiet was for her obnoxious little sister. She puts her earbuds in, with the hopes of drowning out the miscellaneous sounds of the hospital. Vivaldi and Bach giving her solace during a particularly stressful time.

"Everyone here is healing, and we gotta make sure we're extra cautious so that we don't bother the people who are trying to get better." Brittany's bright eyes look directly at Rachel, who nods to every word. Her mouth making an "Oh" as she begins to understand what her mom is saying.

"Like 'buelo?" Rachel asks her doe eyes going wide as saucers. The realization in the mind of a 6 year old formulating that if she's quieter than her 'buelo will heal faster and be able to go home with them.

"Um yeah, just like 'buelo." Brittany falters slightly, but leans forward and kisses Rachels cheek. "But you know what? I think he and 'buela would _absolutely_ love a song from you. How about when we go and say hello, you put on a little performance for them. Does that sound ok?" Rachel nods her head enthusiastically, answering Brittany non-verbally in attempt to be more thoughtful. Brittany stands up, the hand not holding Blaine takes Rachel's. Rachel gives her mom a toothy grin, getting an air kiss in response. She grabs the kiss from the air and places it on her lips. In Brittany's arms, Blaine leans his head on his mom's shoulders as she talks to Rachel. A yawn escaping his lips, as his nap time sneaks closer. He looks around the room spotting Santana walking towards them, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his mama. He wretches forward almost falling out of his moms arms, the action startling Brittany immensely.

"mama, mama, mama, mama" Blaine chants enthusiastically, life coming back from his previously tired form. A smile blooms on Santana's face as she walks closer to her family. She reaches forward to grab Blaine who is bouncing in Brittany's arms excitedly.

"Blaine, didn't you hear what mommy said? Shush!" Rachel stomps her foot indignantly. She places her hands firmly on her hips as she tries her best to scold her little brother, but Blaine is none the wiser as he continues to chant for his mama. Santana grabs Blaine from Brittany showering kisses all over his little face. Blaine laughing joyfully as he accepts every kiss his mama gives him.

"Me too please!" Rachel exclaims loudly, her hand covering his mouth after a beat when she remembers her mom's words. Santana bends down placing Blaine on the floor as she moves to give Rachel her round of kisses.

"Hi, baby." Brittany smiles softly at Santana who rises to her full height and gives Brittany a soft kiss on her lips. She moves to grab Quinn into a hug, but before she can Quinn stealthy slips away. She sits down on the couch in the corner. Her iPod in hand and music on full blast. Santana looks over her shoulder at her eldest. Her face contorting into one of concern as her beautiful blonde silently broads in her seat.

"Is she ok?" Santana for her part hadn't been with her family the whole day. Leaving early in the morning to check on her father who had been admitted to hospice a week before they arrived in Lima. Swiping at the dried tear tracks on her face, Santana turns back to Brittany a giving her a look as she awaits an answer.

Brittany sighs, her head tucking into her chest slightly. "She's been quiet." She opens her mouth to continue, but closes it when she doesn't know how else to describe their desolate daughter. Quinn for her part looks up to her parents, and tries to give them a small reassuring smile –– which turns into a grimace of sorts. She tilts her head up and closes her eyes as the music filters through her headphones. She may not want the physical contact at the moment, but she doesn't want them to worry about her.

Santana looks at her eldest, her eyebrows etched together in immense worry. "I'll talk to her after we see papí, see if I can get an answer out of our reserved child." Santana smiles at Brittany, and leans in for another kiss. Their lips meet and they both linger, trying to relay strength through the simple action. Rachel tugs on Santana's hand, her excited smile never seizing at the thought of being able to see her 'buelo.

"How's your dad doing?" At the mention of her father Santana sighs quietly. She moves to answer but is cut-off when Rachel enthusiastically inquiries about seeing the one person their all there to give their love too.

Their 6-year old bounces on her toes, and continues to tug on Santana's hand grabbing Brittany's free hand that's not holding Blaine's as well. "Mama can we see him. Please, please please! I miss 'buelo, I wanna see him. Mama please!" She looks up to her mama, Santana squeezes her hand and gives Rachel a small, sad smile.

"Of course we can my, beautiful girl." Santana answers thoughtfully. She brushes Rachel hair out of her eyes, and plants a loving kiss on the crown of her head. Brittany places one last peck on Santana's cheek, and moves to walk in front of Santana letting go of Rachels hand in the process. She goes over to Quinn sitting in the corner with her eyes closed, and quietly sighs, figuring out the best way to approach their doleful baby. She places her hand on Quinn's shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. She pauses the younger blondes music before she has a chance to repocket her iPod.

"Baby, we're gonna go see 'buelo now. C'mon." Quinn shakes her head, pulling her earbuds out. She rubs her hands on her jeans before she speaks.

"Can I stay out here please?" Brittany gives Quinn a confused look, her lips turning down in a frown as she wonders why her eldest would refuse to see her grandpa for what could be the last time. Quinn for her part doesn't want to show weakness. Seeing her 'buelo would result in tears, and tears equate to vulnerability. The easiest way to avoid being seen as vulnerable and weak, when she should be strong and mature is not going into a situation that could make her look like that. It may be convoluted, but in the mind of an 11 year old the plan is bulletproof.

"Baby, I think you're old enough to understand that this may be one of the last times we all get to see him. And I know it would mean so much to your mama if you were there with her." Brittany gives her younger blonde an encouraging smile. She places her hand in Quinn's, who pulls away. Her internal walls shooting up sky high as she makes the realization that this may be the last time she gets to hug her 'buelo, hear his funny stories and his boisterous laugh. But, regardless of those facts, she can't get herself to budge. Because if she cries, her moms' will cry and she can't be more of a burden than she already feels like she is.

"Mommy, please. Tell 'buelo I love him, and that I'm not feeling well or something. I don't know. It's just, I can't ok. Please, mom." Quinn begs her mom. The internal confliction coming out in a way she rarely acts. She is usually composed, able to formulate and articulate her thoughts in ways that sometimes even shocks her parents. But right now, her mind is muddled and she can't comprehend anything in her brain. Since their move to Ohio, she hasn't been able to identify a single feeling or emotion that she is having. And talking to her moms' about it is a no-go, not when what she thinks and feels could make her moms' upset, and or even mad at her. So she closes herself off to the world, and writes in her journal with the hopes of being able to establish that she is in fact normal, or close to it.

Brittany sits on the chair next to Quinn, she places Blaine on her lap, his back to her front as he gently rests his head on her chest. He smiles up at Quinn, his little baby teeth poking through. She takes his small baby hand and kisses it. He laughs out loud, he faces brightens up at his oldest sister. She showers his chubby cheeks with kisses, his giggles getting louder with each smooch placed on his face. Quinn looks up Brittany, her eyes shining with sadness, even as she tries and makes her baby brother happy. Brittany looks over to Santana and waves her over, Rachel happily coming along, their conversation not stopping until they reach the rest of their family.

"Honey, why don't you take Rachel and Blaine to go see papí. Quinn and I will be there in a few." Brittany gives Santana the most reassuring smile she muster up, but Santana knows better. When her baby blue eyes don't light up like they usually do and her smile is thin and forced.

"Are you sure?" She turns her attention to Quinn, her forehead wrinkling in uneasiness. "Quinn, are you ok? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, love. Everything is okay." She lifts Blaine from her lap, giving him one last kiss, before Santana takes him into her arms. He throws his head back in contagious giggles, before dropping his head down to her shoulder. Rachel looks up at Santana and grabs her hand again. She turns her head to her mom and Quinn, and without any thought she gives Quinn a hug. Quinn sits there with her arms limp at her sides for a moment, before she reciprocates the affection. Her head dropping to her baby sisters neck and breathing in the comfort of the only family member –besides Blaine– not asking questions. Sometimes Rachel knows exactly what her family needs, While loud and annoying are two traits Quinn would actively use to describe her sister; intuitive, empathetic and expressive are just a few of the ways in which Quinn would lovingly characterize the young girl. Rachel quickly kisses Quinn's cheek and then strides the few steps to Brittany to give her a hug too.

"And one for you mommy. For being the very best mommy in the world." She giggles gently, Brittany presses a sweet kiss to her head. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"And what about this mama over here? What am I, chopped liver?" Santana asks incredulously. The unsolicited, but very welcomed affection melts her heart slowly. Rachel laughs heartily, as does Brittany and Quinn chuckles quietly at her side.

"She's the best _mommy_ in the world, you're the best _mama_ in the world _,_ obviously." She gives Santana a 'duh' look, her lips quirking up to give a cheeky smile.

"Alright Ms. Sassy pants, let's go." She grabs Rachel hand and leads her off to the room her dad is staying. Her strength coming from her babies presence.

* * *

Brittany turns her attention to Quinn, whose has her earphones back in. The classical music previously playing blasting so loudly Brittany can hear in it the quiet waiting room. Brittany removes the earbuds, but not without a roll of the eyes from Quinn. "Mom, seriously, you should go with them. I'm sure mama will want her you there with her. It's fine, I'll be good out here. Don't worry about me." Quinn goes to put her headphones back in, but is stopped by Brittany's hand grabbing the offending item before she can.

"I don't think so Quinn, and this isn't up for discussion. When we get home from seeing 'buelo – which we will all be doing together by the way– you need to help me and mama understand what is going on." Brittany's expression is callous, her eyes are locked onto Quinn, whose face hardens under the gaze, her determination not to cry in front of her mom strong as nails or so she thinks.

"I'm not sure what's been going on, and I can only assume that with 'buelo being sick and the move that you're feeling really overwhelmed. But Quinn, I'm guessing here. We can't help you if you don't talk to us. All mama and I want is to make you guys happy, and we're not able to do that if you don't help us understand what you need. Baby, please I'm at a loss here. I ––" She looks to Quinn whose previous tough exterior is crumbling. Tears silently run down her cheeks as she takes in what her mom is saying. She wants so badly to be able to talk to her moms', to tell them everything and anything she is feeling.

"Mommy, I-I-I don't know." The prior tears sliding down her cheeks turns into a full-blown sob. Snot runs down her nose, and her bright hazel-green eyes bloodshot, as Brittany takes her eldest daughter into her arms. She moves the still small enough girl onto her lap. Her strong, protective arms encircling her hysterical daughter. Weeks of pent up emotions tumbling out of the trembling girl. Her previously perfected hair matted to her face as she cries into her mom's chest. Brittany for her part whispers words of love and comfort. Hoping to get Quinn to understand that she isn't alone. For 5 minutes Quinn cries into her mother arms. The feeling of being loved and protected radiating off of Brittany, giving Quinn the confidence to slide off her mother's lap and wipe her tears away. Brittany reaches into her purse and procures a tissue. She gently swipes at the tear tracks, and wipes the snot off of her baby's nose. She kisses Quinn's nose gently and hands her the tissue to hold just in case. "You're such your mama's daughter, it always baffles me that you aren't biologically hers." Quinn gives her mom a watery smile, and then grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers, using her other hand the brush the remnants of tears off of her face.

"Baby, you can't bottle it up anymore. It's not healthy, and it hurts our hearts seeing you so sad and closed off. When we get home, we're going to put all the other troopers to bed, and then you me and mama are gonna sit down and talk." Quinn turns her bloodshot eyes to her mom for a second before she looks down. She barely nods her head, but knows after that display of what she would consider weakness, she wouldn't get away with not talking about it.

"Now c'mon bub, let's go see 'buelo, and you can give him a hug and a kiss. Hopefully we haven't missed Rachels performance, but knowing her I'm sure she's waiting for a full house." She gives Quinn a cheeky wink. Brittany stands up her hand still locked with Quinn who languidly gets up with her. The taller blonde wraps her arm around Quinn in a side hug, giving her final squeeze before they make their way to the hospice wing.

* * *

"My other favorite ladies!" Alexander Lopez exclaims delightfully. His loud, and convivial voice contrasts widely from the fragile, bedridden man in front of them. Quinn nervously trails behind Brittany her hand still resting protected in her mom's. Santana stands by her dad's bed, Blaine snuggled into his right side, as Rachel sits cross legged on the left side of the bed. What had been an animated conversation subsides as the two blondes enter the room.

Maribel Lopez smiles gently at her granddaughter and daughter-in-law. She stands from the chair she was resting at in the corner of the room to give Brittany a big hug. Quinn lets go of her mom's hand and Maribel takes her young blonde into her arms. Rocking her gently, and providing her with the warmth and comfort they both seem to need. She releases Quinn from her hold, both their eyes glisten with tears threatening to fall. She smooths her hand over Quinn cheek before she fully lets go and sits down again in the chair, giving the family space to love on their beloved grandfather.

"Alex! My other favorite dad. You look as handsome as ever." Brittany walks over to the side Blaine rests at. His little chest rises slowly, with every deep breath he takes during his nap. Alex's arm sits around Blaine as he holds him protectively while he sleeps. She bends down to kiss Alex on his the crown of his head, and rakes her finger as gently as ever through her sleeping boy's hair.

"Ah, see Santana, this is why I like her better than you" Alex winks at Santana, who sticks her tongue out in distaste, though she always knew her dad liked Brittany the most out of anyone she had ever brought home to date. Even after revealing that she was gay, His jovially and devoted personality never changing after the news. He did , however, always jokingly tell Santana how much more he would love her if she did marry Brittany.

"Now where's the world's greatest bookworm, and smartest girl?" He beckons Quinn over with his frail hand, the movement almost exerting too much energy, as he delicately places it back down after a second. Quinn gives him a small smile, and had yet to look up at Santana who still hasn't seen the dried tear tracks, and bloodshot eyes of her eldest. Rachel not one to do well without the attention for an extended amount of time loudly demands her presence be known.

"'Buelo and 'buela and everybody else here to witness my show please have a seat as I begin my rendition of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ " Rachel exclaims dramatically. Her arms outstretched as she wiggles her jazz fingers and gets ready to perform.

"hey baby, remember what I said about being extra quiet?" Rachel peaks her eyes to her mom and then looks over to her 'buelo who is wearing an amused expression. She covers her mouth with her hand and giggles gently, hopping off the bed to stand in the front of the room so everyone can hear and see her.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'buelo, and sorry mommy." She makes her way to the front of the room, Santana sitting in her vacated spot, taking a hold of her papí's hand. Quinn makes her way over to her 'buelo avoiding all eye contact with Santana, who she knows will ask question once she sees her face.

"Let me say hi to Quinn. Then we can give you our undivided attention." He blows a kiss to Rachel, who nods her head obediently and reaches up to grab the kiss and puts it in her pocket. "Bring that girl over here so I can say hello." Quinn bends down, turning her head to the left so he can give her a kiss on the cheek. The movement has her face directed at her mama whose eyes go wide when she sees the prior tears, and the immense sadness, and stress on her baby's face. Quinn tucks her head into her 'buelo's neck as a few tears slip out. He wraps his free hand not holding Blaine around his eldest granddaughter and pats her back soothingly. His hand running up and down her spine as she hold him closely.

"Ah yes, 'buelo, you say hi and then everyone can focus on me." Santana playfully rolls her eyes, but Rachel quiets down when she sees the interaction. Using the time to warm up her lips as she does the exercises she learned in her singing lessons. Maribel laughs lightly, her youngest granddaughter always finding ways to be a character even during the more overwhelming and troublesome times.

"Hi 'buelo, how are you feeling?" Quinn releases her hold of 'buelo and stands up straight, but grabs his hand. Santana daintily rubs the remainder of tears on her blonde beauty's cheeks, her eyes begging Quinn to let her in. Quinn smiles at her mama, but doesn't respond to her silent inquiry.

"I'm doing as well as an old man like me can do. Much better now that I have my cherished family around me." His weathered eyes squint up, and his nose scrunches with his smile. A look so abundantly Santana, Brittany has to do a double take.

"Daddy, you're hardly old. But we're so happy we could be here with you." Santana rubs her father's cheek, and places a chaste kiss to his head as well.

Rachel hears Santana's declaration and bows her head approvingly. "Right mama! I'm so happy we're here! Now we can see you all the time, not like when we lived in New York. Even though I miss New York a lot. 'buelo, are you gonna visit us when we go back? Please! It will be so much fun. First we can have breakfast at Tiffany's then––" Before she can continue her ramble Brittany cuts her off with a playful hand over her mouth.

"Alright my little chatterbox. On with the performance." She removes her hand and Rachel stomps her foot in resentment. Nevertheless, she shakes out her limbs and starts her song. By the end the whole family is in awe with the voice of the young starlet. Her mama and her 'buela try to discreetly wipe their tears. Brittany for her part has her hand to her chest in wonder. She knew her baby could sing, but she didn't know the extent. The next time she sees Mrs. Wild she is going to thank her for training Rachel so well. Blaine stays asleep, but they know he was probably preforming with her in his dreams. Quinn has a reserved smile on her face. Because even though the day had been hard, her sister could sing any song, give her a tight hug and a silly face and that would cheer her up. The family claps lowly, as Rachel gives her final bows, her show smile plastered on her face. She jumps into her 'buela's arms as she showers her with praise and kisses.

"I am so proud of you my beautiful Santana. You have the most incredible kids, and wife and I'm so glad I get to see that." He turns his attention to Rachel to give her his accolades. "My precious Rachel, with a voice like yours I can't wait to see your name in lights." Santana knows this may be one of the last times her father would hear her little girl sing. She tries not to let the sentiment of his words be final. She wants so badly to hear them again. To hear his praises of love and affection, for his kids to be able to experience even a fraction of the man he was to her growing up.

"Thank you 'buelo! Mama says I get my voice from her and that she gets her voice from you. She also says that 'buela is tone deaf." Rachel claps both her hands over her mouth as she remembers the promise she made her mama to keep that one a secret.

"Thank you papí." It's all she can really choke out before her hand lands on her mouth and as she tries to quell the beginning of the never ending stem of tears that flow from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She stands up from her side of the bed and exits the room, Brittany hot on her trail as her two awake children look at her with immediate concern. Rachel moves to stand up while Quinn jumps from the bed. Maribel holds Rachel down by her waist, explaining to the young brunette why she should give her moms' some space.

Alexander grabs Quinn's wrist before she can make a break for the door, he strokes her hand, and pulls her back down to the bed. "Just give them a second. Tell me about that book you're reading. _East of Eden_ is it? I'm not a huge John Steinbeck fan." She looks back to her 'buelo but her heart isn't in the explanation. She continually glances at the door as she waits for her moms' to enter to room again.

* * *

Brittany chases after Santana who took off speed walking down the hall. She catches up to her and latches on the her wrist, pulling her into the open waiting room couch far away from the few people in the room.

"Baby, talk to me please." Brittany pleads with Santana. Her voice breaking as she watches the love of her life crumble in front of her. "Santana, please what can I do to help you."

"Can you hold me please. Just for a second." Brittany gingerly wraps her arms around Santana, who melds into the embrace.

"You never need to ask for me to hold you, ever." She soothingly rubs her back, as she waits for Santana's tears to subside. "Are you ready to talk? I think we kind of freaked the kids out back there." Santana removes herself mostly from Brittany. Staying close by in her arms, but not completely embraced by her.

"I know, I know. I just– it kind of just hit me all at once, ya know. I mean, this is it Brittany. We may be able to see him one or two more time, but I'm losing my dad– my papí, forever. Britt, I don't know if I can do this." While the sobs have stopped, the steady stream of tears continues to cascade down her cheeks. Brittany delicately wipes each one away with her thumbs.

"Not only that, but you see how hard this is on Quinn? How sad and distant she has been since we got here. I know we've already had this conversation, but I am so lost. Baby, what are we doing? I feel like such a terrible parent. I can't even keep it together in front of my kids. The people who need me to be their rocks. I mean, does Rachel even understand that her beloved 'buelo isn't coming home, that he can't come to New York with us?" Santana hiccups as she tries her best to not break down into sobs again. The thought of her babies struggling even in the slightest making her chest heave.

"You know better than I do that you're strong enough to do this. You are, without a doubt the most courageous woman I know." Brittany stares directly into Santana's eyes. She grabs both of her hands and caresses them with her thumbs. "Not only that, I've watched you make it over hurdle after hurdle and come out more resilient on the other side. You can do this Santana. I know you can." She lifts Santana's hands to her lips, placing a kiss on her knuckle. "But when you feel like it's too much, I'll be here to be the rock that you need. To be your guiding light, but my confidence in you will never waver." She lightly grabs Santana by the cheeks, pulling her in for a comforting kiss. Her thumbs grazing over the soft skin as she leaves peck after peck on her beautiful wife's face.

"As for the kids, they're just like you. Stronger than any children I've met. They'll be ok. We'll talk to Quinn tonight, get into that pretty head of hers. She's too much like you for her own good." She chuckles at the similarities between the two opposite looking people in their family. "And Rachel will understand when we explain it to her. She'll be sad for a little bit, but it's all about teaching our kids to take the good with the bad. We can do this, baby. And you are the most incredible mom I have ever bared witness too. I'm awe of you every day. " She continues to stroke Santana's cheek, urging her to look at her.

"Ok, ok." She tilts her head down and sighs, and uses one hand not in Brittany's grasp to wipe the remainder of her tears away. "I love you so much Brittany, I don't think you understand." They stand up from their seat, Brittany holding tightly to Santana's hand, leading the way back to the hospice room. She leaves one lingering peck on her wife's lips.

"You know Quinn is going to have a questions. We have a lot we need to discuss tonight after the babies are in bed." Santana nods her head but doesn't respond. They enter back into the room, Alex halfway to asleep, as Quinn reads quietly to him. Maribel and Rachel still seated in the chair reading a kids book Maribel had with her. All their heads pop up as the hear the quiet sounds of footsteps enter the room, along with a sniffle. Quinn smoothly gets off the bed and opens her mouth to question her moms, Brittany holding up hand to leave it for later. However, Rachel doesn't get the memo as she jumps off her 'buela's lap to make sure her mama is alright.

"Are you ok mama? Mommy what happened? I'm kind of scared. What's wrong? Why were you crying mama. Why is everyone so sad?" Rachel lifts her arms up to be held, something she doesn't do often, but both moms slightly miss. Their youngest daughter still small enough to be held in their arms.

Santana tenderly lifts Rachel into her arms and settles her on her hip. "I'm going to be just fine, my sweet girl." Rachel doesn't look placated by the answer, but decides not to question it further. Her needing to be close to her mama wins out as she yawns and rests her head on her mama's shoulder. Quinn moves closer to her mama, and wraps her arms around both her and Rachel. Santana leans into the hug, trying her hardest to assure her daughter that she will be okay.

"My dears, while papí and I love having the company, I think someone is out like a light. Baby, why don't you come back in a few days, give your daddy some time to gain back his strength." Maribel places her hand on Rachels back has she speaks. Santana nods her head in agreement.

"Ok, mamí. We're just gonna say bye." She places Rachel on the floor, who whines in protest. "Go give 'buelo and hug and kiss girls. Britt, can you grab Blaine please?" Brittany rubs her back one last time before she moves to the side Blaine is currently occupying. She gives Alexander one last kiss before she lifts Blaine into her arms and adjusts him to he can rest his head on her shoulder. Rachel moves over to the unoccupied side as Quinn lingers by the foot of the bed. Alexander wakes up slightly, seeing the family getting ready to leave.

"Leaving already? Seems I've bored everyone to sleep. Including myself." He chuckles freely, his eyes closing back again as he succumbs to the sleep he so greatly needs. Rachel carefully scoots onto the bed, and places a kiss on his cheek, and very considerably gives him a loose hug around his neck.

"I love you 'buelo, see you soon." She hops off the bed, her arms back up as she asks Santana to hold her again. As mature as she tries to come off to the world, she will always find comfort in the arms of her moms'

Quinn takes up Rachels spot, and does the same. Though, the hug she gives lingers for a second longer as she whispers her love in his ear. She leaves her spot by the bed, and grabs onto Santana's free hand. Maribel places a series of kisses on all the departing occupants and moves to sit in the vacant chair by the bed as the family leaves.

"Mama Lopez, please come by the house whenever you want. We would love to cook you a nice meal that doesn't consist of cheap, offensive hospital coffee, and lime jello." Maribel offers Brittany and sleepy smile and a nod, as she takes her husband's limp hand. The family of five silently depart the room, and head home for the day. Each person lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Santana gently shuts the door behind her, as she exits her youngest daughters room. It took more than hour to get her baby to sleep. The young girl clinging to her mama after the events of the day. Finally after four books, and the three songs she succumbed to the inevitable tiredness Rachel possessed. She walks further down the hall, seeing Brittany in Blaine's rooms as she rocks him in the rocking chair, standing up to place him in his crib. She gives him one last kiss on his head as she tenderly puts him down. Santana walks further into the room to wish Blaine a good night, and give him a kiss as well.

"Is our little diva asleep?" Brittany asks, as her and Santana exit the room.

"Yes, finally. It took a while. But I think the entertainment of the day had her riled up. Are you ready to talk to your mini me?" Brittany takes Santana's hand in hers as they make their way to their eldest's room. Santana stops before they enter, and takes the hand holding Brittany's to her lips and gives it a delicate kiss. Santana uses her free hand to knock on the door, poking her head in slightly to indicate her presence. She opens the door more fully so Quinn can see the company of both her mom's.

"Can we come in, love bug?" Brittany asks affectionately. Quinn nods her head wordlessly, and both moms enter the room. They take up residence on each side of Quinn, smooshing her in-between them. She curls into her mama's side, her hand finding Brittany's to hold as well. "Baby, I think you know why we need to talk."

Quinn nods her head again, but doesn't speak. She puts her thumbnail in her mouth, and chews on it nervously. She doesn't even know where to begin. "I'm sorry about today." She mumbles quietly.

"What happen today?" Santana asks cluelessly. With all the drama of the day, Brittany had forgotten to inform Santana of Quinn's meltdown. Quinn looks up to her mama in surprise, then turns her head to look at Brittany to explain so she doesn't have too.

"Quinn has been feeling really overwhelmed from what I gathered, but she hasn't been talking to us about it. It kind of all came crashing down earlier today before we saw papí. Right baby? And you have nothing to be sorry for, honey. It happens to the best of us." Brittany pats Quinn's arm urging her to respond. She curls further into Quinn's back hold her as Quinn holds Santana.

Santana for her part turns her attention back to her youngest blonde, trying to keep the immense guilt off her face and out of her voice, as she questions the feelings Quinn had earlier in the day. For someone who looked so much different than her, she really did react so similarly to the hardships of life. Keep it all inside until it comes tumbling down in the ways of hysterical crying, and incomprehensible words. "Honey, is this true? Why didn't you tell us you were so stressed and overwhelmed? There is only so much we can do when we don't know what's going on?" Santana begs desperately.

"Because mama, I see how upset you are. The least I can do is deal with my own trivial issues while you lose your father." She sits up stock still, the realization of the loss of her 'buelo hitting like a ton of bricks. She brings her knees to her chest and locks her arms around them.

"Q, I'm not the only one losing someone. I might be losing my papí, but you're losing your 'buelo, and mommy is losing her father-in-law and 'buela is losing her husband. Regardless, what we need to do is make sure we're talking about our feelings so that we can take the right steps to avoid feeling so alone, and lost." She snakes her arm around Quinn, and rests her head on the blondes. She looks to Brittany who gives her an encouraging smile to continue.

"While I might not be the best example of talking about my feelings" She laughs lightly "I know how important it is." She kisses Quinn's head before she continues. "Can I tell you a story about how I almost lost your mom because I refused to acknowledge how I felt towards her." Quinn's head jerks up in confusion. She always assumed her parents had the most perfect relationship, and that they'd been together since childhood.

"uh, wait what? There was a time when you two weren't together?" Brittany nods her head enthusiastically, while Santana grimaces slightly at the memories.

"Oh man, what a time. Tell the story Santana. Don't forget though, I still loved you the most that whole time, I just needed you to see how important it was to me you didn't get lost in your own head." Brittany reaches over Quinn to grab her wife hand.

"Your mom and I have been together romantically since high school." Quinn smirks at the admission but doesn't comment. "but at the same time she was dating your Uncle Artie. I–" Before Santana can continue Quinn jerks her head towards her mom.

"Wait, you were dating Uncle Artie and mom at the same time? You dated Uncle Artie? You cheated on Uncle Artie with mama? Why is this new information to me?" She asks Brittany incredulously.

"Because you're eleven and you didn't to know that until now." Brittany answers back, her voice slightly clipped during her response. Quinn turns her attention back to her mama so she can continue the story.

"Anyways, one night we were having a sleepover, and mom finally questioned why we never talked about our relationship. While her and Artie were open with each other, I refused to even acknowledge that there wasn't anything beyond physical going on between us." Brittany smirks at Santana, and her omission of the other part of the conversation that included the phrases such as 'it's not cheating because the plumbing is different' but their eleven year old didn't need to know that part. "I told her we didn't need to talk, that it was better without feelings, or even eye-contact. But even I could see how much that hurt your mom. She obviously wanted more and I was too chicken-shit–" Brittany slaps her arm before she continues "to open up. I was scared of being rejected, and putting myself out there. I mean, I got the girl now but, your mom wasn't cool with me not being able to be true to myself. She chose Artie over me." Quinn looked up at Brittany shocked, her eyebrows furrowed together at the realization that her mom would pick some random guy over the love of her life.

"Keeping those feelings about loving your mom, but also being gay inside, were so painful. I hurt so many people because I was scared and alone, hurting so badly. I even inadvertently hurt your mom" Santana sighs, but continues "but eventually, I got my head out of my ass, and was able understand that whatever was going on in my brain was normal. Everything I was feeling, for your mom, and about myself was OK. I now 100% will happily scream loudly and so proudly how about much I love your mom. I stopped being afraid of what other would think of me and now I try to talk about how I feel regularly. I guess the moral of the story is, I could've – very dramatically – lost everything had I kept it all bottled inside. While your feelings are in regards to something much different, it all amounts to the same thing."

"Baby, it's so painful to hold it all in. I've watched firsthand how it can almost destroy a person." Brittany caresses Quinn's arms, as Quinn mashes her lips together to try and find the right words to formulate the spinning thoughts in her head.

"I don't even know where to begin. I'm so sad, and scared and I feel lost and really lonely. I don't really like being in Ohio, and all of this change is throwing me. I'm terrified I won't be able to adapt. I look at Rachel and she is able to take it all in stride. Granted, she doesn't know or understand what is coming next." Her mom's stay silent as she continues her speech. "But I can't help but lash out at her, because it's all so easy for her. She's only six and it's like she already has it figured. I mean, I'm talking about a legitimate six year old here. I'm jealous of how easy it's been for her." A few tears slip out of Quinn's eyes, but she furiously wipes them away.

Brittany takes Quinn's chin into her hand, forcing her to look her directly in the eyes. "Thank you for telling us that. I'm so proud of you." Quinn tries to duck her head shyly, but Brittany doesn't let her. "As for your sister, we all have different ways of coping. She is much more open about the way she feels, and what she wants. It makes it slightly easier for us to attend to her needs, but this move hasn't been easy on any of us. Even Blaine is struggling, and we're not sure he knows what's going on half the time." Santana and Quinn both chuckle quietly as Brittany finishes what she was saying. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, what you're feeling is understandable, and you have every right to feel that way, but know that you're not alone. We all struggle in different ways but the most important thing you can do is talk to us. Or to your 'buela, hell even Rachel can be a good listener sometimes."

"Yeah Quinn, you'll find that what you're feeling inside, one of us is probably feeling close to as well. These past couple of days have been hard on me too." Quinn whips her head to her mama. "I've been feeling pretty lonely, even with everyone all around me. Your incredible mom by my side, and I've still been feeling pretty lost and alone. I have a hard to admitting that, but I hope it helps a little for you to understand that you may be feeling lonely, but you're not alone." Santana take Quinn's hand in hers as they stare at each other. A small smile graces her lips and she bows her head.

It's hard to understand just how human her parents are. It's humbling to know her mama would willingly tell her that, even when she knows it isn't easy for her to declare something so personal, especially not to her kids. The image of her superhero moms' doesn't necessarily come crashing down, but it humanizes them. And for some reason, Quinn is oddly proud that she gets to be the one to witness that.

"And for the Ohio part of it all, I think you could really grow to like living in a small town. I know New York is vastly different, but the beauty of growing up here isn't lost on us. It's the reason we're both the way we are, and I'm so happy you get to experience a bit of our childhood as well." Brittany tells Quinn passionately. Santana nods along, agreeing to everything Brittany is saying. While growing up in Lima, Ohio wasn't all sunshine and roses, it made her stronger, and more resilient.

"Did this talk help you to feel a little better?" Santana asks in quiet desperation. Quinn silently signals a yes, her eyes shining with tiredness as a yawn escapes her mouth. Brittany giggles in understanding, the conversation taking a lot out of her as well. She stands up, and stretches out her limbs, a jaw-cracking yawn leaving her lips as well. Santana stands up from the bed, reaching to pull the covers back so Quinn can get underneath.

"It helped a lot. Thank you. I really love you both the most." The quiet recognition from their daughter doesn't do much to stop the overflowing of love the both feel intensely. Brittany reaches over first to tuck Quinn in, her lips lingering on the crown of her head, placing multiple pecks.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I am so proud of you." She whispers in Quinn's ear.

"I love you too mommy." She answers back quietly. She reaches a hand up to stroke Brittany's cheek before she stands up and walks to the door, waiting diligently for Santana to say goodnight, and get her piece in.

"My sweet girl, you're the light of my life. I love you so much. Sweet dreams, Angel." Santana plants a kiss on each cheek, Quinn closing her eyes in response.

"I love you too mama." She moves both arms from out under the of the covers to loosely hug Santana by the neck. She lets go, and turns over the light shut off by Brittany by the door. Santana places one last kiss on Quinn's head before she finds Brittany's hand in the dark and they exit the room.

"She gets it from you, ya know." They giggle quietly and walk to their room to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who had favorited, and followed this story as well as reviewed! Also a GIANT apology for the length of time it has taken me to update. I also want to say that I think I might write a third part to this story and include the death of her father, as well as the affects (effects?) it has on their family. Let me know what you think though, please! Should I write a third part, or should I just leave this as a two-shot as is. Also, if you would like to see one of** ** _YOUR_** **prompts come to life, PLEASE lmk! I would love to write prompts/one-shots including this family, I just don't know where to go. And a huge thank you again for reading and reviewing it truly means the world to me! Also my sincerest apologies for the grammar and spelling mistakes. If you wanna proof read, be my guest loL! Thank you again!**

 **Also I apologize if there is a lot of Quinn/moms (also really shitty dialogue) I try to write equally for each person but im honestly trash at writing younger children so I refrain from doing so. I'll try harder next time.**


End file.
